jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal
"''You escaped! You are now a criminal. Run, hide, rob banks, check out the City, find other criminals. Don't get caught!" ''- Message given to all prisoners when they escape the Prison. Overview A criminal is a prisoner who has escaped the prison without being caught by any police. Once a prisoner escapes the prison, they can go out into the world and do whatever they want as long as they can evade the watchful eye of the police. They can optionally rob the Bank, the Jewelry Store, the Donut Shop, the Gas Station, the Train, or the Museum. Doing this successfully will allow the criminal to earn more money, but police have been known to camp (also known as staying at a spot until the criminal comes out so they can arrest/kill them) at the entrances/exits of the Bank, and on the roof of the Jewelry Store. If they want, they can go back to the Prison, but they'll need a Keycard or Helicopter to free any prisoners. Criminals are also the most common team in the game, due to Police having limits on how many can be active at once. Criminals have red-colored name tags, which makes it easy to point out who is a Criminal and who isn't. Although, sometimes trolls dress up as a cop to joke around with cops. Unlike other related Roblox games, Jailbreak doesn't allow criminals to kill prisoners at all. (punching is still allowed, though). When a criminal resets or gets arrested, they'll become a prisoner again which resets their bounty. They will have to wait 20 seconds before being able to leave their cell and escape again. Dying by lasers during Bank and/or Jewelry Store robberies, getting run over by the train, being killed by police, or get punched to death does not count as an arrest. When you die, you'll respawn at a criminal base, Do not get arrested. Bounty , before the Museum update.'']] Criminals can get a Bounty, which is obtained through various criminal acts, such as robbing places or killing police officers. The bounty represents the reward a police officer gets if they manage to arrest you, plus $200 ($240 if VIP,) the normal arrest value. Killing a police officer or robbing the Gas Station or Donut Shop puts a $200 bounty on your head, and robbing the Bank or the Jewelry Store puts a $800 bounty over your head. Breaching the vault in the train gives you $500 bounty. If you rob the train and get out in time, you will get $1500 bounty. In private servers, the amount of bounty is decreased by 90%, you get $20 bounty from killing a police officer, $20 bounty from robbing the Donut Shop or Gas Station, and $100 bounty from robbing the Jewelry Store or Bank. For the train, it is $50 for breaching the vault and $150 for successfully robbing it. Bounty was lower before the 2/4/18 Update. But bounty amounts increased so that police could make more money. Trivia * Criminals usually always live life on the edge, dodging cops and avoiding getting caught. * Police hunt for criminals who have bounties mostly. The more you rob, the more you need to be careful. If you plan on playing as a criminal, you should also see: * Weapons & Items * Prison * Escaping * Bank * Criminal Bases * Jewelry Store * Donut Store * Gas Station * Train * Museum * Robbing Category:Teams Category:Gameplay